Speech controlled devices can detect commands in speech and perform actions based on the commands. For example, speech controlled devices may include intelligent coffee making machines, music players, smart home assistants, and smart kitchen range hoods.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.